


Before The Credits

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”

Golden eyes went wide as Blake turned to stare at her partner, but Yang kept her gaze steadfastly on the tv in front of them. Ruby and Weiss were sitting on Weiss’ bed all cuddled up together while Blake and Yang had done the same, except for Blake draping a blanket over them because she was cold.

“Are you insane?” she hissed. “Ruby and Weiss are right there!” 

A warm hand inched its way up along the inside of Blake’s thigh, nails scraping against skin ever so lightly. She was regretting wearing her usual yukata to bed now; she hadn’t been expecting to have to deal with a frisky girlfriend while they were watching a movie.

Yang leaned over to whisper in her ear, lips brushing against the shell of Blake’s ear and making her shudder. “You’ll just have to keep quiet then, won’t you~” 

And then two fingers pressed against her firmly through her underwear, prompting Blake to bite down hard on her lip to keep from moaning. The taste of copper flooded her mouth as sharp canines broke skin. Even so, she couldn’t help but rock into the touch, heat flooding her face as she turned to glance at their friends. 

They remained oblivious, enthralled by the explosions on screen.

“You’re so wet, Blake,” Yang growled into her ear, biting lightly. Her fingers rubbed circles around Blake’s clit, making her sigh. “Is that all for me?”

“No, it’s for roboman up there,” Blake deadpanned, only for her eyes to slam shut as Yang shoved her panties aside and pushed a finger into her. “Oh g-god..” A hand covered her mouth, muffling the soft moan. 

“Gotta keep quiet, Blakey, can’t have the rugrats looking over here.” Yang’s voice was rough, but quiet enough to not be heard over the dialogue. “I bet I can make you cum before the credits roll..” The finger inside of her began to move slowly, thrusting in and out of Blake as Yang’s free hand scratched the inside of her thighs. 

By this point Blake could only be thankful that they had a blanket on to cover themselves. She could only pray that the pair wouldn’t notice that anything was happening.

As the movie stretched on, so did Blake’s patience. One finger had become two around the time the protagonist was having a heart to heart with the half-robot, but Yang had slowed down every time Blake had been close to cumming. She was bordering frantic now, almost ready to give their teammates a show as long as she could just cum already.

“Just a little longer, baby,” Yang promised as Blake’s hand fisted the blankets, clenching tightly onto the fabric as she was once again denied. Those wonderfully long digits were still pumping away, thumb brushing against her clit every so often. 

The final battle began on screen, Ruby’s cheers echoing loudly through the room as good fought evil for the sake of robots everywhere. This was it; Yang began to pound into her now, driving her higher and higher, closer to the edge. Her vision began to darken as she tightened around Yang’s fingers, breath coming out in shudders now.

The movie peaked, and so did Blake with one last brush against her clit, the faunus letting out a cry that couldn’t be muffled completely as the evil baddie exploded in a burst of flames, setting free the souls of hundreds of robots. “Yes! Fuck yes!” Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as Blake shuddered in her girlfriend’s hold.

Spent now, Blake slumped back against Yang as she fought for breath just as the credits began to roll.

Silver and blue eyes turned to look over at Blake, who struggled to keep her face neutral. Ruby was grinning like a madman while Weiss was smiling, obviously having enjoyed the movie as well.

“Wow Blake, you must have really like this one! You got super into it at the end!” Ruby exclaimed. “Did you see those explosions? And the way that guy just went FWOOOSH up in flames?”

Blake cleared her throat, subtly elbowing her smirking partner. “Yes, it was quite.. Invigorating. I really enjoyed the movie’s…” She struggled for a word to use.

“Climax?” Yang suggested, a shit eating grin on her face.

Ruby and Weiss couldn’t understand why Blake turned bright red and began to smack Yang, but nodded to each other anyways. Yang had probably done something to deserve it.


End file.
